Recently, from the standpoint of securing the portability, portable communication terminals like cellular phones widely employ a two-piece structure having the casing divided into an operating-side casing and a display-side casing. Such kind of portable communication terminals have a metal plate that is used as an antenna element arranged in the display-side casing as disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-50056 and Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-50324.
The metal plate retained in the display-side casing is electrically connected to an electronic unit retained in the operating-side casing. Hence, it is preferable that a part of the metal plate should be exposed from the display-side casing. However, it is expected that moisture enters into the display-side casing through a space between the metal plate and the casing or a space between the metal plate and a resin coating such metal plate if the part of the metal plate is exposed.
In order to cope with such a problem, a thermosetting bonding film is pasted on the surface of the metal plate in order to block-off such a space. In this case, however, the cost increases and the yield decreases.